Mutarae
by TTFmichael
Summary: His name is Jonah Morrow, and he has lived his life on the run. He grew up a criminal, and part of him wants to change. The other part wants to kill humans without hesitation. He wants to escape his past, and he hopes that aiding the Mutant Underground will help him escape.


_I was born with the name Jonah Morrow, and it was a curse. The name Morrow followed me as a child and even till now it follows me still. I grew up on the run, it's how I was raised. Never trust the humans, my parents would say. They will hurt you, they will take advantage of you, and they will be the destruction of our kind. My parents raised me as a fugitive, and they taught me to kill without hesitation. They told me that the strong would prevail, and that the weak would die in the gutters. If they were alive today, they would be disgusted with me._

* * *

Jonah sat on the edge of the building looking up at the sky. The night seemed peaceful for a moment, but he knew that peace was fleeting. He could feel the masses of people, bustling in the building. They were afraid, and they had a right to be. He had just saved their lives from Sentinel Services. John had sent him out to check up on one of their posts, and Jonah got there just in time to see Sentinel Services raiding the place. They had begun loading the mutants into trucks like cattle, so Jonah did what he was taught. He closed his eyes and he thought back on what he did.

* * *

The rain was pouring furiously, and the sounds of mutant screams were being drowned out by the thunder. Jonah watched as they herded his fellow mutants into trucks, and he watched as they placed collars on them as if they were animals. He began to feel anger wash over him, and he thought about what his parents taught him. _They will be the destruction of our kind._ Those words resonated with him at that moment, but he shook his head and pushed those thoughts away. He wasn't a killer anymore, he wasn't what his parents made him, he wasn't Mutarae anymore.

He began to move towards the trucks, and Sentinel Services quickly surrounded him. "Hands up!" They yelled as they pointed their guns at him.

He looked at them and he took a deep breath, "I wouldn't if I were you." He pointed towards the truck "All those people you just rounded up, they don't have a grasp on what they can do. I know exactly what I can do, and I don't want to hurt any of you if I don't have to. I stopped hurting people a long time ago, and I would prefer to." Before he could finish a stray mutant child broke free from one of the agents grasp, and began to run towards the woods. Jonah watched as that child was gunned down without mercy. It was in that moment, that Jonah reverted back to his former self.

Jonah rushed towards the agent that fired the gun, and he shoved his hand through his chest leaving a hole where his heart should have been. The other agents began to fire at him, and Jonah just stood there taking all the bullets. The agents were shocked, unsure of what just happened. "I actually liked this shirt." Jonah said looking down at his bullet ridden shirt. Jonah crouched down and placed his hand on the ground. "This could have gone differently if you had just acted like decent people." The agents began to sink into the ground, it was as if they were being swallowed by it. They struggled as they tried to claw their way to safety, but soon enough they were all taken into the ground screaming.

Jonah stood there in the rain looking at the body of the child that had just died, if he had done something sooner he could have stopped it. He could have saved the child, if he didn't try to be compassionate. If he didn't try to honor the promise that he made. It was times like these that made Jonah think about going back to killing. It was simple to him, he had been killing humans all his life. He knelt down and placed his hand on the child, "You deserved better. Rest now." The child's body began to sink into the ground, and it would be his final resting place.

* * *

Jonah's eyes opened to look upon the stars once again. "How long have you been standing there, Sage?" He turned to face the woman leaning against the doorway. He could feel her blue eyes piercing through him, as if she could tell what he was thinking.

"John sent me to get you. We've located a mutant that has escaped from Sentinel Services."

"I suppose its time to get to work." He replied and went to move past her, but she blocked his path. "What?"

Sage looked into Jonah's eyes, and he already knew the question she was going to ask before she even said it.

"I did it. I killed them. Are you going to tell the others?" Jonah asked as he stared back at her.

She sighed and then shook her head, "You're one of the leaders of the Mutant Underground, losing you would break us. I won't tell them, but you should. They're your friends."

Perhaps Sage was right, maybe they wouldn't judge him for killing. He hadn't told anyone about his past yet. He feared they would judge him, but most he thought that they would fear him. Morrow, the name he was cursed with. Mutarae, the name he was given. He had tried to escape his past, but perhaps the past is inescapable.


End file.
